


Never in Haste

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien is a jerk in the beginning, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Arranged Marriage, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Ceremonial Duel, Coming of Age, Courting Rituals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Human Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Human Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Inspired by The Bridgertons, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng surpassed the Queen's assessment during her debut with praise. The soiree was underway and the young debutante could only hope that she would meet a suitor who could one day court her and marry her now that she has come of age. What should have been a magical evening turned into one of confusion when a cold-hearted Duke with green eyes and blonde hair collided with her in his haste to leave the ballroom. But as Marinette confidently gazed into his verdant stare after a brash comment, would his vow against his father hold true? Or will this Lady in Scarlet save his icy heart?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Bridgette & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bridgette/Félix Graham de Vanily, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	Never in Haste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalunaoscura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/gifts), [QuantumChickpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/gifts), [Katieykat513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/gifts).



“Darling.” The older woman stated as she placed the diamond necklace over her daughter’s delicate collarbone. She slowly brushed the raven curls over Marinette’s right shoulder, giving Sabine ample space to clasp the lock at the nape of her daughter’s neck. “I promise you. You look absolutely stunning.”

Marinette stared at herself in the vanity mirror, her fingers ghosting against the divots and prongs on the intricate piece. The gown she wore was one of her own creations, a gorgeous piece that helped her feel more comfortable in her own skin. It was the one request that Marinette had negotiated with her mother, and Sabine smiled as she allowed her daughter this one reprieve before her first debut.

The seventeen-year-old was quick with a needle. Marinette created a scarlet satin gown adorned with a layer of black lace from the corset top until the hem. The delicate lace had just the right amount of detail, with spots and rose designs built throughout. Her capped sleeves were simple and hung lightly over her shoulders, the remaining area on her arms covered with long black gloves. She wore black stockings with satin scarlet kitten heels, and most of her hair was brought up into a curled bun with a small diamond tiara adorned on the top of her head. A small sliver of her long locks was left remaining, pinned behind her right ear and allowing it to fall perfectly over her right shoulder.

She bit her bottom lip slightly as she felt the pangs of nerves itching to be released in a panic. Yet due to the misfortune of being the youngest daughter of a Viscount, panic and ill-regret were never to be displayed in front of anyone besides herself in the confines of her bedroom.

“Maman.” Marinette called out almost quietly, afraid that her voice would break if she spoke too loudly.

Running her hand over her daughter’s shoulder and down her arm until she reached her hand as a way to soothe, Sabine grasped onto Marinette’s hand tightly to give her daughter reassurance. She sat down on the small bench in front of the vanity, bringing her daughter to sit down with her before leaning in to speak in a hushed tone.

“My darling daughter. Do not worry your pretty little mind. I understand that this is a big moment in your young life; coming out into the world to be sought after in marriage. It’s… overwhelming. But you are amazing and kind and you will find someone that will love you for you.”

Marinette looked down and focused her attention to her mother’s hands. She could feel the encouragement and love pouring through her grasp.

“All I asked in my young life is to have a marriage like you and papa’s.” Marinette quietly stated. “I hope that whomever that man may be, will have the same values, hopes, and dreams as I.”

“And you will. Tonight is one of many. This season is your first, so do not forget that there is an abundance of men to prod after.” Sabine winked, hoping to help her daughter release the tension in her shoulders. “Bridgette felt the same as you before her own debut. I hope you remember how she had handled it a few years prior.” Marinette shook her head, and her maman reiterated the feelings in hopes to guide her daughter to feel the same. “With value, grace, and poise.”

Countess Bridgette Graham de Vanily is the eldest child of Viscount Dupain and Viscountess Cheng. In her first season of courting, Bridgette caught the eye of the eldest son of the late Earl of the Graham de Vanily household, denying four marriage proposals in hopes that Viscount Felix Graham de Vanily would request her hand in marriage. After Felix had caught wind of one royal proposal that had yet to be answered by Bridgette, he finally removed his prideful head out of his royal behind, coming to terms with the budding love within his heart for the debutante. A plead to the Viscount to court her led to a whirlwind romance, with a proposal and a wedding shortly before the summer ended. 

“Felix was certainly a catch, maman.” Marinette snickered, causing Sabine to giggle quietly beside her. “Sister was sure to find the perfect match one way or another. Her confidence exudes her. Headstrong too. It’s what Felix loves about her.”

“That he does. So much so that they now have two children with another on the way.”

“I only hope to find someone as loving as he is to Bridgette as papa is to you.”

“As I said. You will.” Sabine tapped on the tip of Marinette’s nose with the pad of her index finger before a knock on the door halted their conversation. Sabine squeezed her daughter’s hands once more before standing tall with confidence towards the door.

“Come in.” Marinette called out to her lady’s maid, prompting the young woman to walk in.

“Miss. Madam.” Rose lightly bowed before speaking again. “The carriage is here. The viscount is waiting for your presence in the foyer.”

“Right. Thank you, Rose.” Sabine stated before gazing back towards her daughter. “Come now. We mustn’t keep your father waiting.”

Smiling once more in the mirror before standing, Marinette let out one last breath before stepping out of her room for the evening.

* * *

“Nope. Never.” The green-eyed, blonde-haired Duke of the Noir Estate stated in exasperation at his best friend. He sat at his desk, brandy in hand as he took in one last swig before the glass would be taken from him. “It will not happen.”

Lord Nino Lahiffe, The Marquess of Shelldon, pursed his lips as he removed the glass from Adrien’s hands, removing the bottle along with it. Adrien sneered in distaste.

“And you, my good sir, shall listen to how you speak. Discouraging the act of finding your Duchess. How else will you bear children?”

“And as I have said more times than I can count: I refuse to be part of a ploy my father likes to hang over my head. I shall not live under my father’s shadow and I shall not find a Duchess so long as he is alive.”

“But, Adrien. Listen to yourself. You are choosing your father’s rule over your own happiness. Is that how you want to live the remainder of your days? Alone without a love or family to call your own?”

“Of course not! But why should I even consider this fabricated idea? So that my father can force me to carry on the Agreste legacy with the woman of _his_ choosing? It will not happen. He has ruled over my entire life with me directly under his thumb and I have yet to set foot outside of the circle he has barred me in. If I am to have a wife, it is with someone that I will love with all my being, someone that has similar values and loves like I. It will not be with someone only to bear children with and live the rest of our days in separate sections of our home like my maman and he had done until her untimely death. I refuse to believe that I can only be with a noble in our rank and that I cannot ‘dwindle in the affairs of those below me’. For that I choose to remain alone without love in this unfortunate lifetime.”

Nino shook his head before turning towards the window in the large office. The grounds were filled with gorgeous, blooming florals, the warm spring air filling the vast space with the wonderful scent of renewal. The golden rays of the sunshine were dwindling into the deep purples and blues of the night time sky, leading the sparkle of stars and the crescent moon to the entrance of the grand, blank canvas. The sounds of the birds chirping away was one of the only two sounds to hold presence in the space, the other being the scratches of the quill against the cardstock as the Duke wrote his orders. After a few moments in relative silence, Nino spoke again earnestly.

“Then, may I ask—as your dear friend—that you accompany me tonight so that I can find a bride of my own?”

Adrien paused his quill at the request, the thought rolling around in his mind as he slowly looked to his friend’s pleading face.

“As long as you do not push me away from the wine and brandy, I will accompany you and keep an eye on your _gentlemanly_ ways.”

“That’s all I ask.” Nino’s lip curled slightly as he silently celebrated this small victory. “Let’s make haste. We shall not be late to the soiree.”

Adrien rolled his eyes at his lifelong friend, before turning and walking towards his bedroom to ready himself for the night.

* * *

“Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng, accompanied by her mother, the Honorable Viscountess Cheng of Coccinella Manor.”

As soon as the words slipped passed the lips of the Queen’s court Herald, Marinette walked through the large, ornate doors until she entered into the ballroom, walking down the aisle both silently and slowly as her mother followed closely behind her. The bluenette focused her attention on the Queen and her court, fear coursing through her veins as she hoped to keep her position and poise until the moment had passed.

Her heartbeat quickened as the heavy roar of anxiousness filled her ears. She could barely hear the muffled conversations between the other guests, and the music all but muted as she trekked closer and closer to the end.

This was the moment that would determine her eligibility. The Queen held all the cards, confirming or denying whether she would be desirable to the gentlemen amongst the sea of eligible ladies. The fate of her future rested in this moment, and she could not allow herself to fall lest she chooses to remain a spinster for the rest of her days.

Swallowing her fear as best she could, Marinette stood in front of the Queen and curtsied with proper authority, awaiting for the Queen to make her prediction or to dismiss her into the soiree without another word.

“Child.” The Queen stated with authority and waited until Marinette straightened her back and force her gaze into the royal’s eyes. “Turn.”

Marinette bowed her head as she accepted her order, turning ever so slowly as the Queen eyed her form. Once Marinette stood facing the Queen once again, she waited until she made her assessment, her breath all but left her body as she waited for the final word.

“Favorable… Indeed.” She said with contemplation; her court agreeing with both nods and mutters. “Exquisite gown. I, for one, enjoy fashion in every sense of the word. Compliment the seamstress for this exceptional gown.”

Marinette’s eyes widened at the Queen’s words, a brief moment of panic before she remembered her place. She bowed her head with a slight curtsy of appreciation before responding in politeness. “Thank you, your Majesty. I will relay the compliments.”

The Queen nodded, waving her hand to dismiss the Viscountess and her daughter.

Marinette and her mother turned to the right, walking again with poise and grace as she walked into the waiting area near the entrance of where the soiree was being held. Her focus remained on her footsteps, her expression frozen in a confident gaze as she made her way to the area where her father, Bridgette, and Felix were waiting on word of the Queen’s decision.

The highest royal’s words echoed in Marinette’s mind as she continued to walk aimlessly through the area. The faces of the attendees were a mere fog in her mind, nothing quite registering no matter how hard she tried to situate her acquaintances and friendships in her nervousness. Neither were the mutterings of the crowds, nor the splendid music as it played in the background.

Only the touch of her mother’s hand brought her back into the space before her, the smile on her father’s face grounding her as the fear of the moment finally melting away.

“My darling daughter,” Tom cooed as he held her hand. “Please, announce the news. What did the Queen state?”

“She—” Marinette hesitated for a moment, not in fear, but due to the shock as the words rang in her mind once again. “I’m _favorable_ , papa. And she complimented my gown. Her Majesty, complimented _my_ gown.” She whispered by the end, afraid for those around her to hear that she created her own gown when her family should have afforded the luxury of commissioning a gown for the season.

Bridgette grabbed Marinette’s hands, squeezing her palms tightly as the excitement rang through her body.

“Sister! You will find your suitor yet. I’m so proud of you, love. So proud.”

Felix bowed his head slightly, showcasing his acceptance and joy over the occasion. “Amazing, Marinette. And the gown is absolutely stunning.”

Marinette finally released the breath she was holding, her lips curling slightly as she took in his compliment. “Thank you, Felix. You’re too kind.”

Felix smiled as held out his arms, one for each of the sisters. “Come now. The suitors will be waiting for your entrance. Your father has given me permission to watch over you. I hope this is to your liking?”

“I couldn’t think of anyone better,” she turned to her papa, lifting her hand to grasp his. “Besides my papa, of course.” The five members of the Dupain-Cheng and Graham de Vanily family chuckled at her words before Marinette turned to Felix to hold onto the crook of his elbow. “Shall we?”

“We shall.”

* * *

Adrien stood beside the large pillar at the edge of the large ballroom. He held his poise, his lips pursed into a tight thin line as he waited for a servant to pass by him with a tray of wine for him to collect. His eyes wandered around the room in search of his friend, yet Nino was no where to be found.

Grunting out a growl of irritation, Adrien made his way across the floor, searching for the quickest path to the outside gardens. The looks of want and desire could be seen on the faces of the many debutantes awaiting a dance with a distinguishable suitor, yet he could see the wandering eyes of some who understood that the value of a Duke was much more worthwhile than the looks of Marquess, Earl, or Viscount.

Instead of focusing on the naïve thoughts of the attendees, Adrien chose to focus on his freedom, rushing towards the exit instead of being aware of his surroundings. He did not notice a certain debutante turning away quickly from the loose grasp of her escort, nor the way her smile lit up a room as she laughed in response to her escort’s conversation. But once the petite frame crashed against him as he turned to the right, he held his ground, instinctively grasping onto the debutante’s arms in order to steady her from an embarrassing fall. The accidental collision irritated him further, a deep frown etching his expression as she profusely apologized for her incompetence.

“Enough.” He stated, tersely, and he could see the woman physically flinch as she continued to look towards the ground. The guilt for his harsh response seeped into his soul, but he refused to state anything to resolve the situation. He would not allow the woman a bit of kindness as an aid to his decision of remaining single in vengeance against his father.

After a few silent seconds, the woman finally looked up, her confident, blazing, blue eyes gazing into his verdant stare, the entire world shifting the moment her pink lips parted slightly and a small gasp left her lips.

It was in that moment that Adrien realized that keeping his vow may be difficult to achieve.


End file.
